wearing my heart on my sleeve
by newsbians
Summary: Katherine was totally, one hundred percent, absolutely normal. Except for her one huge ass secret. She was totally, one hundred percent, absolutely gay.


brothercrutchie: omg kath

brothercrutchie: have you seen?

kathcanwrite: No, what's up?

brothercrutchie: check out the blog

brothercrutchie: theres a closeted gay girl at our school!

brothercrutchie: wonder who it is hmm

Katherine practically fell off her bed, racing towards her desk. Her browser was already open on pulitzerpoodles, the notorious gossip blog for Pulitzer High School. Her friends followed the postings like it was law and always found ways to keep her updated even if it was against her will. It took one click of the refresh button and two scrolls to find the post in question.

 _domesticsadie103_ :

Do you ever feel alone? Like you could do anything, say anything, and no one would notice. I'm so tired of being another face in the crowd but I know that if I told you all my biggest secret then it wouldn't make a splash; there'd be a whole fucking tsunami. Keep your stones by your sides, ye sinners: I'm gay.

-Sadie

Sitting back in her chair, Katherine let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. This was a bold move for someone at her school, especially posting it on pulitzerpoodles. The blog was usually meant for posts like "Stacy's a SLUT! She sucked Mark's dick after Rachel's party and Gwen totally has proof, ask her Monday after school and she'll show you!" or "The varsity swim coach peeps on girls in the locker room, tell everyone to stay away from him." This, however, was totally new territory. Not once in her three years of careful stalking had Katherine ever seen anyone be serious with what they were saying.

kathcanwrite: Holy smokes

kathcanwrite: I just read it

brothercrutchie: isn't it crazy?!

kathcanwrite: I mean, I guess

kathcanwrite: Is it really that big of a deal?

brothercrutchie: YES

brothercrutchie: we havent had a gay kid at school since that one like 4 yrs ago

brothercrutchie: word is he got bullied so bad he transferred

kathcanwrite: Okay well there has definitely been gay kids since him, they're probably too scared to come out. It's basic stats.

kathcanwrite: And how do you know it's a girl?

brothercrutchie: woaaah put away your weapons

brothercrutchie: i'm not the enemy

kathcanwrite: Sorry, I know

brothercrutchie: and idk the username just seems kinda girly

brothercrutchie: sadie? totally a girl's name

kathcanwrite: I guess that makes sense

kathcanwrite: Does everyone else know?

brothercrutchie: prolly not jack since he doesn't read the thing

brothercrutchie _started a groupchat with_ kathcanwrite, cowboysdoexist, and smallsistall

brothercrutchie: y'all seen pulitzerpoodles

smallsistall: I KNOW

kathcanwrite: Mhm.

cowboysdoexist: sigh what happened now

brothercrutchie _sent a screenshot._

cowboysdoexist: wow… alright

kathcanwrite: It's not that big of a deal?

smallsistall: Yes. It. IS

smallsistall: Do you think theyre gonna let everyone know who they are

kathcanwrite: With the comments that were left? Doubtful.

smallsistall: It would be such juicy junior year dramaaaaaa

cowboysdoexist: i don't see the big deal

cowboysdoexist: DC is like the town of gays

cowboysdoexist: and isn't new york too

kathcanwrite: Not the suburbs.

brothercrutchie: yeah were basically stuck in 1950

brothercrutchie: except kaths mom shes the cool mom

kathcanwrite: You're correct, my mother is very cool.

smallsistall: ^^^^

kathcanwrite: Speaking of my very cool mom, she needs me. Peace out, girl scouts.

smallsistall: Thee ya later, thin mint

brothercrutchie: this samoa is sashaying away

cowboysdoexist: clever pun about girl scout cookies bye kath

kathcanwrite _has left the chat._

She tossed her phone across the bed, hearing it smack against the wall and cringing a bit. Her head was spinning with information and she wasn't feeling well, all over what? A tumblr post? It wasn't like she wrote it. Her friends weren't talking about her. She didn't even know the person who posted it! For all she knew, it was some jerk wanting to make a joke out of it when they went back to school. In fact, that was probably it. Nothing more than an elaborate joke posed by one of the smarter bullies at Pulitzer. That thought made her flop over and lay face down on the bed. Katherine groaned into her mattress with her sounds muffled by the layers of fabric.

Katherine Plumber was perfectly normal. Her mother, aforementioned as very cool, was well liked by all of her friends and not strict about her curfew. She also had two sisters, Nora, who was a freshman at Pulitzer but not grumpy like a normal preteen and Alice, a college freshman who taught her how to navigate a high school party without dying or making a fool of herself. Katherine was good at school, enjoyed being in the musicals, had hair that usually looked really nice, a group of friends that liked each other and did normal things like loiter at cafes for far too long and studied for difficult classes. Katherine was totally, one hundred percent, absolutely normal. Except for her one huge ass secret.

She was totally, one hundred percent, absolutely gay.


End file.
